transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Empire Day Festival
<'Decepticon'> The Ministry of Peace says, "Remember! It is your civic duty to revel in the glory of the Decepticon Empire at today's Empire Festival!" Memorial Square The city's tallest towers form a ring around the city's center, more like a hexagon than a square due to the intersection of three thoroughfares. These lofty, deep-seated towers, sturdy yet graceful, block out the view of the rest of the city and dominate the square with sheer height. Even the dark indigo steel gleams in the sunlight, set off by the brilliant sparkling of the crystals. Linked by a series of seemingly-delicate aerial walkways, the glinting towers form the base of what looks like a six-sided spiderweb touched by dew. The "strands" are of the same indigo steel/titanium alloy as the towers themselves, but the numerous, everpresent crystals give them a deceptively gossamer aspect. In the center of the square is a perfect, miniature copy of the original Crystal City sculpted from sparkling quartz crystal and lit from beneath. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I am positively GIDDY with excitement.... (*/sarcasm*)" <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "EXCELLENT, so am I, Blast Off" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "... Indeed." <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "Are you dressing up?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Me? Why would I dress up? Don't tell me we have to go in costumes or something..." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "If the EMPIRE demands it, you must obey curr!" <'Decepticon'> The Ministry of Peace says, "The Galactic Assembly believes us incapable of compassion, fun, and amusement! We will make them eat those words! Attend the Empire Festival!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A CURR, FOOL?" <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FOOL, CURR?" <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "Backfire, are you still a traitor?" <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I was never a traitor!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "WHY I SHOULD... ah. Actually, ...my mistake, Backfire!!! I apologize. In fact, I never should have called you that! Let me make it up to you... I need an assistant for this shooting demonstration I will be doing later, during the event! Can you help out a fellow Con and be that assistant? It would help me so much..." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Hey bucko, ONE of us has ran the Olympic Sharpshooting match multiple times." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "So if anything, you're MY assisstant." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Perhaps.... but I've been waiting to demonstrate a certain shooting trick.... and you would be the PERFECT vict-I mean assistant. Help a fellow 'Con out... for the NAME OF THE EMPIRE, right?" <'Decepticon'> Bludgeon says, "mmmrrhh, what are you going on about?" <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Fine, but afterward I need to demonstrate what happens when your face meets my fist. Deal?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "This will be "afterward"? Oh, certainly. Not a problem. DEAL." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Or during, I'm MYSTERIOUS." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Wait, no." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "That's Spinister." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I'm.. GLORIOUS." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Why, it's Empire Day, Bludgeon~." <'Decepticon'> Bludgeon says, "I see. You're wanting to show off your targetting prowess." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I am... not really sure what HE is going on about, Bludgeon, but I have a new vi- assistant for my shooting demonstration! We are apparently having some sort of talent show during this event and it is my understanding I must participate... whether I want to or not. A shooting demonstration seemed the perfect showcase for my skills..." <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "Has anyone sourced a pinata this year?" <'Decepticon'> Bludgeon says, "considering you are one of the few Decepticons who has not managed to shoot me in the back or attempt to run me over, I laud you as the most accurate sniper I've met in the Empire." <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "Thank you Bludgeon, that is very generous of you" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "What about you, Bludgeon? Have any fancy sword tricks to dazzle the crowd?" <'Decepticon'> Bludgeon says, "*grumbling* I am not some showpiece to be brought out to appease the masses with energon and circuses." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Thank you, Bludgeon. I am glad SOMEONE appreciates my fine skills at marksmanship. And many other things, of course." <'Decepticon'> Scorn snorts, "You're not exactly going to be paraded around like a show pony, Bludgeon. Just showing off your skills. If Assembly weren't watching I'd suggest a live execution, but.. eh. <'Decepticon'> Bludgeon says, "This is for the Assembly's favor? Can we arrange a shuttle raid on the Benign Intervention then? That would be a proper display for my skillset." <'Decepticon'> The Ministry of Peace says, "We will heal the scars of rampant traitorism in Crystal City with song and dance! Attend the Empire Festival!" <'Decepticon'> The Ministry of Peace says, "Do you have a talent worthy of the cleansing bright fire that is the Empire? Dare you reveal it on stage?! Attend the Empire Festival!" <'Decepticon'> The Ministry of Peace says, "Recreation through tyranny! Attend the Empire Festival!" <'Decepticon'> The Ministry of Peace says, "Skiball is everything; defeat is absurd! Decepticons that do not win tickets shall be judged! Attend the Empire Festival!" <'Decepticon'> Bludgeon says, "Skiball?" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "I'm curious. Who even organized this event?" <'Decepticon'> The Ministry of Peace says, "Party Poopers and Buzz Harshers will not be tolerated! (That means you, Seeker Harshbuzz!) Attend the Empire Festival!" <'Decepticon'> The Ministry of Peace says, "The Empire Festival: Brought to you by Swindle-O's, a healthy morning Energon treat you eat from a bowl that is not made of any poisons, honest!" <'Decepticon'> The Ministry of Peace says, "Do you have what it takes? Participate in duels for the honor of the Empire! Add to your trophy collection! Come to the Empire Festival!" Parades! Patriotic songs! Merriment! Occasional gunfire! It's The Empire Festival! Tetrajets soar across the skies of Crystal City in tight formations through displays of fireworks, performing midair stunts to the delight of the crowds below. Scorponok has pulled out all the stops: the legendary Seeker stunt team, the pride of the Vos Academy, the Sunstorm Squadron has even been called in to wow visiting members of the Galactic Assembly with their logic defying feats of aerial magic. On the ground, parades march through central Crystal City hoisting banners featuring the visage of not only Galvatron, but of Scorponok as well. If this is strange to anyone, the reaction is lost under the downpour of free energon treats and shanix being tossed from parade floats by waving Decepticon officers. There are things to do and games to play throughout Memorial Square. Mechs are competing for tickets by playing classic games like Ski ball, Stab the Autobot, and Guess My Alt Mode, and even playing new favorites like Salt the Kwarch. A massive stage has been set up in front of the Ministry of Peace, and while nothing is happening there yet, a crowd has already gathered early to claim the good seats. Strike up the band! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJEn7g62EUo Speaking of crowds, Blueshift is here! He has not been seen ICly for quite a while, so what has he been up to? The answer appears to be the costume he is wearing. Blueshift is covered in cardboard boxes crudely duct-taped to his entire body and spraypainted pink, with a sandcastle bucket on his head. He has a large postage tube taped to his arm that has been coloured orange with thousands of flurescant markers. "Boy!" he says out loud to anyone who cares to listen. "Empire Day is my favourite day of the year!" Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior is here, in his mighty Pretender shell. His arms are crossed as he surveys the goings on with his typical haughty arrogance. The sort of general contempt that makes him question why he even sides with the Decepticons. Just then, Blueshift happens to cross his gaze. It is a defining moment for the Pretender, he makes a note on his PDA, 'Tomorrow: defect. Form own faction.' Even his notes are laden with contempt and sarcasm. His hand hovers over the 'save' button on his notemaker. He glances up at Blueshift again. His finger hovers closer to tapping the 'save' button. With an uncharacteristic stance of resignation, he cancels the note, which is lucky since the DJD keeps tabs on that database. The Pretender looks as out of place as he could possibly be, standing still in a mass of beings. <'Decepticon'> The Ministry of Peace says, "Do YOU have what it takes to win the COSPLAY CONTEST? Attend the Empire Festival!" And where there are crowds, there are people to take advantage of those crowds. Well, at least one is. Why else -would- Swindle be here, other than to hock souvenier action figures of the performing Seekers (easiest repaints to mass produce ever), maps of the celebration layout, and plenty of fliers. "PROGRAMS! GET YOUR PROGRAMS HERE!" Waves a pamphlet in the air as he walks through the crowd. "CANT TELL ONE SEEKER PERFORMER FROM ANOTHER WITHOUT A PROGRAM! FOR AN EXTRA 50 SHANIX GET IT AUTOGRAPHED BY A SQUADRON MEMBER." Blast Off got here the other night, helping transport cargo. It was a menial, lowly task (as far as he was concerned), and his mood hasn't improved greatly since then. Partly because Backfire has been acting extremely strange around him lately, knocking over crates the shuttleformer was carrying and rambling on about "partners" and "punching in his face". On top of all that, he's also been informed that he is expected to participate in a talent show. Trying to make the best of the situation, the Combaticon sniper has naturally agreed on a shooting demonstration. Now... if only he can get Backfire to agree to be his shooting victi- I mean assistant. Blast Off stands wherever the talent show participants are gathered, polishing his ionic blaster and getting ready to put on a show. He looks up and spots Blueshift... and just shakes his head. Doesn't know that mech, nope, not at all.... he also spots Bludgeon and, if the Pretender happens to look his way, will nod a greeting towards him. THAT mech has some class, at least. The day is finally here! After much rehearsal Scorn finally feels her routine is up to snuff so she allows her crew a break to mingle amongst the crowd while she herself gets a pre-performance snack. Mm, energon goodies on a stick. At the moment the femme is lingering around the stage while munching her treat, waiting for the show to start and eyeing the crowd. Blueshift just gets a.. curious look. Does she dare ask what he's dressed as..? ...Not really. Bludgeon however grabs her attention, the guy sticking out like a sore thumb, which draws a cheeky smile from her while waving treat his way and calling over the crowd, "Bit of a surprise to see you here, Bludgeon. Never pegged you for a festival person." <'Decepticon'> Loudspeaker Festival Barker, "Tonight, two lucky Decepticons will be chosen to battle each other one on one for the title of Imperial Champion! Will it be YOU? Contact a festival organizer to register!" Blurr had been sneaking around Crystal City again, as he has done on many occasions. Likely delivering some intel or supplies to the resistance. He usually just sticks to the shadows and moves too fast for anyone to see him, but this time he actually has a disguise. That one holgraphic projector that he'd used here once before, yeah, except this time he'd had the time to get someone in Operations to fix it up for him so that it would last more than just a few breems and actually take on an appearance that made sense for a speedster. Hopefully. So, he's just milling about with the crowds of Decepticons, though he can't help but smirk at the cardboard-clad Blueshift. Hey, isn't that that guy he beat the slag out of on the Dreammaker? Well you know, some people are just too stupid to die... Blitzwing sits in precisely the same seat he had taken up during last night's dress rehearsal - close to the stage, toward the left. There is somebody here that he aims to meet! The triplechanger, watching other dancers mingle with the crowd, scans the collected Decepticons intently. "UGH!" Blueshift points a finger at Blast Off. "That's a TERRIBLE Astrotrain costume, you'll never win at this rate!" He taps the side of his head as he hears the announcement. "Wait, I thought I was the imperial champion!" He marches off to find one of the organisers to complain. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior slouches back into his 'too good for this' pose. He even has one leg propped up on the wall he's leaning against. The deathdealer raises his head at mention of his name. It takes a moment to see Scorn calling out to him. He shifts his weight enough to glide into a slow walk, parting the crowd around him with little effort. Bludgeon surveys Scorn and her treats with a scowl. Well it's *probably* a scowl, he's always scowling, its how his faceplate looks! With a rumble, he replies, "I am not a festival person." His tone almost actually sounds weary. "These endeavors are one of the few things beyond me. I see no cause to celebrate, there are no races that I see us needing to impress with skill beyond that of sacking their homes." He adds after noting the 'fuddy-duddy' tone of his voice, "I am a career warrior, I am simply security here." An interesting barker makes a play towards Bludgeon's interest. He turns his gaze aside as the loudspeaker speaks of battle. This, naturally, interests him. He politely continues the conversation for a moment further, "You intend to perform then? What skill do you intend to show the assembled crowd then?" <'Decepticon'> Bludgeon says, "Now *that* interests me." A lime and purple parade float lurches down the street featuring the Constructicon Brass Band playing the classic tune 'Straight, No Chaser' by Thelonious Mech. <'Decepticon'> Needlenose says, "What? You're too drunk to compete in battle, Bludgeon." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Bludgeon drank and I missed it? Damn." Scorn places the stick treat back in her mouth when Bludgeon approaches, smiling and canting head to one side. "Security? Well, I trust you to keep anyone from rushing on stage then. I can't have anyone ruining my performance, now can I?" But suddenly mantis senses are tingling and she casually leans aside just a bit to look around Bludgeon and spot Blitzwing across the way, the femme gaining a wicked little grin. Perfect. She knew he wouldn't miss out on meeting this Stardust femme she talked about. But the samurai speaking again draws her back and she nods curtly. "Well, I suppose you could call it dancing, but my act will be so much more. Far more entertaining and over the top, I assure you." A quick wink. <'Decepticon'> Loudspeaker Festival Barker exclaims, "Don't be a Boring Blast Off, win tickets at a carnival game!" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Carnival?" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "With a team like ours, we need a carnival?" Blitzwing continues scanning those collected, until he reaches the stage and notes Scorn's presence there. His optics narrow as he notices her meeting his gaze, and the triplechanger slaps his thigh. She's a bright girl. She'll know what he means by the gesture. Blurr scans the crowd, searching for his contact. He was supposed to be in this area...aha! He indentifies a dark green and grey mech standing near a game of Guess My Altmode and makes his way over there. Stopping in front of him, the two exchange a few muttered code words before the courier discreetly slips a datachip into his hand and walks off. Now, it's time to see what kind of intel he can grab just by making casual conversation. Swindle's shouting catches his attention, and he approaches the Combaticon. "Hey, yeah, I'll take one of those!" he calls out. "Wait, I can get an autograph?" <'Decepticon'> Loudspeaker Festival Barker exclaims, "Autobots are Autobanned! If you see something, say something!" Blast Off buh-whats???!! at Blueshift's comment. "ASTROTRAIN!??! Why... I ought to make YOU my shooting victi-...assistant....ahhh, never mind, ...I'm NOT IN COSTUME, you dolt!" He huffs as Blueshift wanders off. He overhears Scorn and Bludgeon speaking and says, "I am not a festival person, either... but it seems we must put up with these things...,. at least sometimes. But it is things like this that make me really, really miss my time alone... in the quiet of space. Far from THIS nonsense." Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior grunts with a light nod. "If you say so." He notices the interest between Blitzwing and Scorn, then steps back into the crowd, letting them do whatever it is. Perhaps a challenge of some sort? The samurai returns to his default status: Brooding, before registering with the carnival barker for the battle competition. No, he did not read it. no, he does not expect the battle to be with pies or other chicanery. Yes, he will be humiliated if that turns out to be the case. The samurai pauses as he strolls away. Given the goofiness of the entire day so far, perhaps he should've doublechecked. He mentally shoves the thought aside, muttering, "There's no way this battle will involve throwing enerpies at each other......no way at all." Swindle continues to work the crowd. Though as it gets closer to the actual events he starts slipping between selling knicknacks to slip betting instructions to those that look interested in such activities once the night gets to the combat events. Then continues on. Until someone actually garners his attention directly. "But of course, my good mech." He pauses to squint for a moment at Blurr. "Don't I know you from somewhere?... Doesn't matter, paying customer is paying customer. Autographed ones are an extra 50 shanix." He holds out one hand expectantly. <'Decepticon'> Loudspeaker Festival Barker exclaims, "Bludgeon has registered for the chance to be Imperial Champion! Do YOU have what it takes?" <'Decepticon'> Loudspeaker Festival Barker exclaims, "The next Mainstage show will begin shortly! Underage mechs not admitted! Also, underage mechs will be smelted, because they are Wheelie!" <'Decepticon'> Bludgeon says, "the...erm battle, it's an acutal battle, yes. Not some sort of...buffoonery?" <'Decepticon'> Swindle says, "That guy sure knows how to keep those announcements from getting boring." <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "What about AMERICANS!?" Blueshift backtracks towards Blast-Off. "Wait, I can be in the shooting demo? Yes!" He punches the air. "I can't wait to help out, Empire Day is my favourite day, you know!" THEN SUDDENLY, AMERICON! DRESSED AS GEORGE WASHINGTON "What is UP my fellow Decepticons and random aliens?!" Americon yells as he swaggers in, in his surprisingly good cosplay of George Washington. "I am Americon..." Then he dons sunglasses and ruins the cosplay. "IN AMERICA!" "That's a TERRIBLE Trypticon costume!" Blueshift shouts from across the crowd at Americon Dustoff makes his way in, whistling softly as he walks. So...big day today? Hmm... He rather casually reshoulders his pack (never leave home without it!) and makes his way through the Square. Naturally, Americon's noise draws his attention, and a chuckle. "Wait, was this a costume party?" Bonecrusher sets up near Blurr and Swindle, and starts assembling his trumpet. A small sign nearby reads... Name: BONECRUSHER Function: WARRIOR AND JAZZ SOLOIST Blurr grins. "Oooo, awesome! I've always loved the Sunstorm Squadron! I'll take an autographed one." He quickly transfers the 50 shanix over to Swindle's name using a forged account, of course. "Thanks. Hmm. Maybe, but I don't remember meeting you. I'm Fasttrack." 'Fasttrack' looks like this: http://tfwiki.net/wiki/File:Fasttrack_idw.jpg Blast Off blinks a little at Blueshift's reappearance and volunteerism. Looking around, he searches for Backfire... since THAT was the mech he had planned to murde- use as an assistant. The crazy orange Seeker had said he'd be here, too... but figures he'd run off again. Oh well. Looking back to Blueshift, Blast Off shrugs. "I see. Very... unique costume you have there. You may be my assistant. ...You're not allergic to apples, are you?" Bonecrusher patiently tunes up, clearly an artistic perfectionist... Bonecrusher prepares to start his first piece, clearly feeling the moment... Blueshift olds up his pink box-covered arm. "Yes, I am dressed as Lord Galvatron, of course, to honour his might and majesty. HAIL GALVATRON!" He punches the air, and a bit of cardboard flies through the air in the direction of Bonecrusher's face Blueshift succeeds in grasping Bonecrusher, throwing him off-balance. Bonecrusher is blowing his first note when an astoundingly sharp piece of cardboard launches through the air and slices his trumpet arm clean off! The Constructicon scowls down at his arm and trumpet, energon blood spraying all over a few Galactic Assembly members who had gathered for music. <'Decepticon'> Loudspeaker Festival Barker exclaims, "Ladies and Gentlemechs, please direct your attention to the main stage! The Empire Festival is proud to present...The Femme Fatales!" .. Well part of this was Scorponok's doing, trying to promote Crystal City's status in his favor, so it's not really a surprise one of his little buddies would be running around. Swindle didn't think Fasttrack was that self-aware, but who is he to object when he's getting paid. Digits immeadiately curl around the cash to put it away, while handing over one of the squadron autographed programs with his other hand. Then gives a tip of a non-existant hat. "Good day to you my good mech, and enjoy the shows." Swindle continues on his way after that. Because the betting pools are going crazy after the announcement of Bludgeon's entrance and he needed to be sure to get in on that sweet profitable action. Americon begins to rattle as PURE RAGE overtakes him. "It's GEORGE WASHINGTON, jerk, and I'm pretty sure he could take Trypticon because he's that awesome! So just for that...." He hustles over to Blueshift, holding a lighter up to his costume. "How about a little FIRE, cardcrow?!" He holds the lighter up to Blueshift, and grins when some of the cardboard starts to burn, then sputters out. "Aw." <'Decepticon'> Loudspeaker Festival Barker exclaims, "Ladies and Gentlemechs, the Empire Festival is pleased to announce that one of Lord-Commander SCorponok's right hand mechs, Fasttrack is here! Don't forget to mob him for Autographs and obsessive fan questions only he would know the answer to!" "What the?" Blueshift turns to Americon in horror as the little monster tries to burn his costume. "You are trying to burn my GALVATRON HOMAGE OUTFIT!" He reaches down to Americon to try and snatch him up. "TRAITOR! I found a TRAITOR! He's a TRAITOR!" Dustoff blinks at the announcement. Scorponok's right-hand? Hmm. He pulls up a small datapad embedded in an arm to look up Fastrack's files, of the medical variety of course. Huh... His attention casually goes to Blueshift and Americon. "Hey! I don't feel like opening up the burn ward today...so, burn at your own risk, alright?" There, disclaimer stated. Blast Off raises an optic ridge as he faces Blueshift. "Yes, of course. You look.... just like him." He doesn't mean that, of course... "When my turn in the talent show comes, I will do a shooting demonstration and you will help hold the targets. Can you do it?" Then Blueshift lands a vicious papercut on Bonecrusher's arm. "Well.... you don't kid around when you construct your costumes, do you?" Bonecrusher then bleeds out into the audience. "Ugh, Bonecrusher...how...uncouth. Go get a tourniquet, would you?" Then there's something about a "traitor".... "Calm down, Blueshift, and answer my question!" Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior returns to his surveying of the crowd. He looks over the crowd, towering over some of the inhabitants, but of course he is hardly the largest mech here. His fiery eyes light on Americon. Not being a student of Earth history, he regards the strange wear. "Probably some form of...fashion, I suppose." He muses to himself. Things go to rust quickly however when Assembly members get assaulted and Blueshift starts his wild accusations. Bludgeon moves into action, parting the crowd as he approaches Blueshift and Americon. "Enough." He hisses, "Both of you. We are the Empire." His hands reach out to snag both of the erm...fools. "Fools!" He snarls, "And we have *delegates* here to judge us. You will NOT make us the laughingstock of the galaxy." A tank gumby raises his head at Bludgeon's remark, then steps forward tripping over himself. The strange yellow and peach clad gumby crawls forwards a few feet, "Did..uh...did you call me, sir?" Bludgeon snaps, "No, not you Laughingstock, these two!" The tank con puts his head on the back of his head embarassed, "Ah, right then!" And Blueshift does manage to grab Americon, BUT... SUDDENLY Americon is now a bird, and yet his George Washington cosplay successfully transformed with him, wig and all. "BRRAAAAK--" His beak is just about to take off one of Blueshift's thumbs when Bludgeon chastises them. His beak hangs open for a moment. "Awrk--?" Bonecrusher finally leans down and picks up his arm, and storms off, bleeding on people as he moves past them. Blueshift is about to pledge to Blast Off that of course he will be the best ever target, when Bludgeon tries to stop him killing Americon. "But he's a traitor!" Blueshift explains. "He tried to burn a costume of Galvatron, which means it was an attack on Galvatron himself! We should string him up, stuff his throat full of sweets and use him as a pinata!" Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior pauses in his tirade. His first question, "That's supposed to be Lord Galva...." He dismisses the question. He regards the two for several moments, his gaze switching between them. Vader himself could do little better in a moment of decision. "Carry on then, but do it *out of view* of the dignitaries. I don't want to see this on the galactic news with that stupid music again." Blu--Fasttrack takes the autographed program, grinning and waving as Swindle takes off. And then Bonecrusher's arm gets cut off by a piece of cardboard that must not actually be cardboard if it was strong enough to cut through Bonecrusher's armor. He watches as Americon and Blueshift start acting like morons, because they are morons, of course. He folds his arms, smirking. Hah, the Decepticons seem to be excellent at finding new ways to be idiotic glitched diodes every cycle. Oh, and is that Blast Off? Heheh. "You should be more careful with that stuff, mech." he comments to Blueshift. "I mean, slag, you just cut off your friend's arm. Awesome Galvatron costume, though." "No, I cut off Bonecrusher's arm," Blueshift clarifies. Dustoff huhs. He closes the datapad and watches Bonecrusher storm off. Blood? What the scrap kind of party is this... He sighs, unshouldering his pack to raise up a big flag that sports a black medical cross with the Decepticon emblem proudly displayed behind it. Might as well offer up a sign that states 'AID STATION' while he's at it, but he left that one at Darkmount. Settling back, he pops a field-stool out of his pack, leaning back against a nearby wall, and props his feet up on his pack while waiting with twiddling thumbs. Hey, at least he knows how to start having a good time. His way. All he needs is a booth with a sign stating the 'Doctor is IN!' There is an explosion of adoring screams as Personalitron, the most famous television personality in the Decepticon Empire arrives, stepping out of a fancy towncar. He smiles big for the cameras, striking a few of his signature poses before he spots FASTTRACK. He beelines for his fellow VIP, snapping and pointing at the disguised Blurr with both fingers. "Fasttrack! Baby! Doll! Face! It's been forever! How about you and me, we pose for some pictures and make these people's vorns, eh?" He swings an arm around Blurr's shoulder, waving to folks, and then whispers, "You remember you still owe me, slagbreath. I never forget." Blast Off rolls his optics as Blueshift and Americon squabble, and nods in agreement to Bludgeon. Then some new, unfamilar mech joins in, and Blast Off looks over to him. "Indeed. I am afraid "careful" is not a concept he would understand, however. SOME of us are just stuck here with these fools and imbicles..." Then he raises an optic ridge. "Please tell me you are joking about his costume, though." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Someone should tell Fasttrack he's overdue for a routine systems diagnostic." Americon snorts. "Your Galvatron costume looks more like CY-KILL, Blueshift!" Americon eaglesneers. "If he saw it he's probably shoot you just so he wouldn't have to look at your costume anymore!" He transforms into a tape, slipping between Blueshift's fingers and falling into a grate. Americon collapses and shrinks down into a very tiny cassette labeled, "America's Most Patriotic Hits!" The tape is in fact still cosplaying as George Washington, yes. Blueshift shakes his fist at the tiny cassette tape that is dressed as George Washington. "I'll get you next time, Rumble!" he cries <'Decepticon'> Loudspeaker Festival Barker exclaims, "Do you have what it takes to defeat Bludgeon in one on one combat? Are you the next Imperial Festival Champion? It's time to seperate the Mechs from the Miscolored Shockwaves! Register with a festival organizer NOW!" A tiny white helm bobs up from a pile of crates, light blue optics peel through the area. They dart left, right, then fixate on the scene as it unfolds. Carefully stepping to the side, Specter NINJA-ROLLS behind a tent and squeezes under the metal-mesh canvas like a grunt in bootcamp crawling under barbedwire. Padding quietly, he comes to the entrance. Reporting something into his commlink, Specter eyes a speedster. "Oh no, you won't be having any of BLURR'S trophies." he snidely whispers, taking aim with his Electro-Shock Rifle. Combat: Specter analyzes Blurr for weaknesses. <'Decepticon'> Loudspeaker Festival Barker exclaims, "Crystal City, are you rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrready for the Main Stage show???" Scorn has since disappeared before the announcement over the comms, likely gathering her crew and setting up quick. It's a few minutes before there's another signal for people to take their seats and enjoy the talent show, though of course this act is more entertainment than just a silly little talent act. Lights against the stage curtains dim to nothing before said curtain raises silently to a dark stage, the only light being a single one turning on to show Scorn perching atop a giant T in the far back of the center stage, her torso decked out in a gold and diamond ensamble that dangles around the waist to shimmy when she dances. "Underneath the staaarry night, there is an Empire ALL know aboouut..." The femme begins singing, no music to accompany. Whether it's really her singing is debateable, but it's nice. "Where rules don't applyyy, no. And you caaan't keep a good Con doown." Suddenly the band strikes up, a hip, jazzy beat of brass and drums before the T lights up with the rest of the stage to show giant letters spelling out DECEPTICONS. The only other thing besides the display is the group of femmes emerging from behind the letters, all Insecticon femmes decked out in glittery gold attire that that shakes with their movement. Noteable femmes are a rather wasp-waisted wasp, a long legged dragonfly, a multi-armed turantula, and a moth with cape-like wings. These ladies, along with Scorn and the others, pour out onto the stage in formation to dance to the music, flexing those backs and shaking those hips to the fast beat. Part way through the song Scorn grins from center stage and waves arms to the crowd, sending several ladies out into the audience. "Lemme hear yah say yeah-eah-eah-eah!" The femmes shmooz up on whoever they land near, still dancing all the while and mimicing what Scorn sings on stage. As a side note though, Blitzwing in particular gets the moth girl, who is apparently Stardust. But once the chorus ends the femmes fly back on stage after blowing kisses to the audience, finishing the number with Scorn at the head of the pack, all dancing until the music cuts out at the end and they pose with each other while violet pyrotechnics fire off in front of the stage. 'Fasttrack' shrugs at Blast Off. "Nah, I wasn't. I mean, it's pretty good, you have to admit!" Haha. Yeah, that's his way of subtely insulting Galvatron without giving himself away. "Speaking of Galvatron, any idea where he's been? Or if he's gonna turn up any time soon?" But then suddenly some mech gets out of a car and throw his arms around him, calling him 'baby doll' outwardly but then sneering at him and calling him 'slagbreath'. Ugh, the frag?? What is this all about? "Uh....yeah. Sure, what did I owe you? Sorry, been so busy lately, didn't have time to think about it." He waves to the crowd, trying to keep up the act. He hadn't anticipated this, but at least he's used to this kind of thing. Personalitron scowls at Blurr. "You didn't have time to THINK about it? Ohhh, baby. I don't care what giant scorpions you're friends with. You're dead, buddy. Seriously, you're never gonna see it coming. No one insults PERSONALITRON." He smiles big for the cameras and gives Blurr a huge hug. "DEAD." He hisses, and continues into the festival, flanked by the town car, which is now a tough looking bodyguard. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior watches Scorn's dance. Its not to say the samurai had no appreciation for the arts, but he was the outsider...always the outsider except in one instance. He doesn't show much reaction to the number, though he does note one of the femmes dancing through the crowd. A firefly themed one, it appeared. She flirts around with the crowd enough that it is apparent, she keeps his interest for a few moments. With a grunt, he looks back to the stage as the fireworks go off. After a moment, he removes his hands from under his arms, and the stick from out his aftplate, and politely claps a little. Small steps. <'Decepticon'> Loudspeaker Festival Barker exclaims, "Next on the secondary stage, a Combaticon shooting demonstration! And on the mainstage, the finals of our COSPLAY CONTEST! Blueshift and Americon, please report to the MAIN STAGE!" 'Fasttrack' watches as Personalitron walks away, shrugging. "Hookay..." he mutters. "That was weird..." Dustoff has a bug on him? He goes with it, grinning as he dances along. Though, as the call goes out for them to return to the stage, he does make sure to let her know she's due for a stop by medical as well. Always work... He settles himself back down to await the inevitable repairwork that will have to go into whomever challenges Bludgeon. Blitzwing had just about completely ignored everything up to this point. He actually almost fell asleep. The dimming lights and subsequent fanfare bring him back online, and he shouts his enthusiasm. THIS is what he came to see. The triplechanger applauds the show, and smiles devilishly as Stardust presents herself to him. Blitwing attempts to detain Stardust, but try as he might, she expertly evades him and returns to the stage. Blitzwing stands and sounds off an uproaring applause. Bonecrusher had just been setting up on the Secondary Stage with his arm fixed, hears the announcement about the Combaticon shooting demonstration, and sighs. Bonecrusher walks away, head drooping: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNRUjnp-5Rw At the announcement, Blueshift excitedly races up to the main stage, bits of cardboard from his 'costume' flying everywhere. "I've won, I've won!" he cries out in joy, unthemely tears pouring down his cheeks Blast Off raises an optic to "Fasttrack". Well, this mech obviously has no taste.... There's something else, too... something he finds slightly unsettling about this guy. It must be his reaction to mechs with no Culture... yes, that must be it. "Well, I..." But before he can answer about Galvatron, the stranger is pulled away by yet another mech Blast Off feels just radiates "sleeze". He shakes his head and looks back towards the show. Ah, there's the big show Scorn was getting ready for- and she looks classy! The outfit she was showing off the other night sparkles onstage. Blast Off approves. Then he hears an announcement that...what? His show is coming up... The Combaticon gestures to Blueshift. "That's us! Let's go!" ..but wait- they want Blueshift on a different stage at the same time? He protests to whoevere will listen... "Blueshift's my assistant! I need an assistant on stage with me! " Patriotic Cassette emerges from a grate, a bulge in the front of his pants as he watches the femme show, jaw hanging. He frowns, then reaches down into his pants. "Huh, what's this?" He pulls out a roll of quarters. "Hrm. Well, wonder what that was doing there." He shuffles onto the stage, and waves. "Hi, guys." Blueshift too has a bulge in his pants. He frowns, then reaches down into his pants. "Huh, what's this?" He pulls out a sparking metal hose and throws it away. "Hrm, I wonder what that was doing there." Scorn's ego is pretty much off the charts right now. All optics on her and her group. She's almost overwhelmed, but keeps her cool and blows kisses to the crowd, bowing with the ladies before they all shimmy their behinds at the crowd one last time and exit stage left. And yes, Scorn definitely scooped up any roses or whatever thrown on stage. All hers now. Once the girls are gone the props slide to the back of the stage and the back curtain shuts, letting anyone else use the rest of the stage. Scorn will be with the audience in a few moments, but right now she's gotta sign autographs. Americon stares at the hose, confused. "That's not a roll of quarters!" He picks it up and bites off part of it. "Hrnh. Can't tell what it is!" <'Decepticon'> Loudspeaker Festival Barker exclaims, "Ladies and gentlemechs, one more time for the Femme Fatales!" Personalitron makes his way to the main stage to judge the finals of the Cosplay Contest. He smiles big for the applauding crowd, and points to Blueshift and Americon! "How about that, folks? Have you ever seen a better Alpha Trion and Shattered Glass Arcee? Let these guys hear the love!" Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior humphs to himself, "Disgusting display." One of the slackjawed gumbies next to him stands there silently, still lost in Scorn's display. Bludgeon snarls, "Your output cords are showing." The mech doesn't respond, and promptly gets knocked to the ground contemptuously. <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "I wish the Femme Fatales came in MY size!" <'Decepticon'> Loudspeaker Festival Barker exclaims, "Are you a worthless coward that wants Bludgeon to be named Imperial Festival Champion unopposed? If so, DON'T register to challenge him!" <'Decepticon'> Bludgeon says, "...I....I can't even respond to that perversion of a sentence." <'Decepticon'> Misfire says, "YES! I mean No!, Wait...what is the correct answer?" <'Decepticon'> Fusillade says, "Oha, okay. That's fine." <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "Yes, Misfire! Only you can defeat Bludgeon I think!" <'Decepticon'> Misfire says, "At having a face?" <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Ooooooooooooo, siick burn Mis." <'Decepticon'> Misfire says, "What? We were all thinking it...." <'Decepticon'> Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "HAHAHAHAHH! Good one, Misfire!" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Well you know, Americon, I /do/ have an ant tape femme who wanted to be in the show, but she was a bit too small. I should introduce you two." <'Decepticon'> Loudspeaker Festival Barker exclaims, "Who will win the cosplay contest? Blueshift as Shattered Glass Arcee or Americon as Alpha Trion? Page your votes to Spinister, our official vote counter!" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Don't worry, I'll fix the broken contestant up." <'Decepticon'> Swindle says, "As long as she doesn't ant-agonize him." <'Decepticon'> Scorn chuckles. <'Decepticon'> Bludgeon says, "THAT is what those two are dressed as?" <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "AND I MISSED IT?" <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I mean, uhh.. they probably look silly as femmes with broad shoulders." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Yeah." Americon looks around, confused. "I guess I won? Man. They didn't even see my other costume!" He reaches behind himself, pulls out a huge banana costume, puts it on, and begins to dance and sing: "PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME PEANUT BUTTER--" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Permission to shoot Americon? I'll fix him later." Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior immediately fires a laser round over Americon's head in a kneejerk reaction to the routine. <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Denied." <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "Yay! Thanks, Backfire!" "No you fool!" Blueshift hisses to Americon. "I am the winner!" He looks around the crowd for Spinister, and takes out his gun to make sure that Spinister remembers to count the votes properly Dustoff watches Bludgeon shoot. And miss. And tsks softly as he gives Americon a scrutinizing look. After a moment or two, though, he pulls up his datapad, typing in something... <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Uh, oh! Hey, Backfire... my Assitant-Nurse. Inform Americon he's due to have his oil changed for me?" Once that weirdo Personalitron has left him alone, 'Fasttrack' settles in to watch the dancers. He has to admit, they're pretty attractive, even if they are Insecticons. He can't help but laugh slightly at Americon's antics shaking his head. Wow, just wow. And he'd thought they were acting stupid on the Dreammaker. Why did Galvatron keep these guys around, anyway? Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior ponders for a moment the stupidity of the crowd. Why DID Galvatron keep these guys around? Swindle just rolls his optics at Blueshift and Americon, then goes back to his deal making, bet taking and souvenior hocking in the crowds. Blast Off continues to wait for Blueshift, or until someone else volunteers to be his assistant.... since he has no idea who to lodge a protest to.... Personalitron listens to his comlink for a minute and then smiles big for the audience. "Our votes are tallied, people! And now, the Empire has voted...That the winners of a triple threat battle between Blueshift, Americon, and Bludgeon will determine both the Cosplay Winner AND the Imperial Festival Champion! ACTIVATE THE DEATH CAGE!" Americon stops, holds his hands up, and slooowly walks off the stage. Specter involuntarily jumps while aiming his sights on Personalitron, no one threatens Blurr on his watch, when Bludgeon sends a shot flying over Americon's head. Suddenly, a gumbie walks into the tent with a large crate of fireworks in his hands. Wrong friggin' tent, my friend. With a simple KARATE-ACTION CHOP to the back of the neck, Specter silences the grunt and drags him back under cover. <> he shortwaves, readying weapons systems and searching for a new vantage point. <> he shortwaves to the Autobot speedster. <'Decepticon'> Loudspeaker Festival Barker exclaims, "Ladies and Gentlemechs, your Festival Main Event! A DEATH CAGE CHALLENGE between Blueshift, Americon, and Bludgeon to determine both the Cosplay Winner AND the Festival Champion!" Peering around the Memorial Square, Misfire stares dumbfounded on the crowd. He then pulls out a data pad and stares at it, looks at his Chrono, then looks at the Pad, then the others, then the pad and sighs. "I was sent the wrong time..." Aimless looks up at Misfire, his hands pressed against his face, "Wha? People didn't want you here? COLOR ME SHOCKED? This is my shock faced." Misfire glares at Aimless. "I hate you." Aimless kisses at Misfire, "That is for leaving me passed out in that bar!" Misfire is about to speak, but is cut off by the announcement. "Death Cage? That sounds interesting..." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Dustoff, I am not your assistant-anything." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Did Harrow redact the order?" <'Decepticon'> Former Senator Americon says, "Wait, what? Oh, man, this'll be just like World War II! Careful, Bludgeon, I've been stockpiling atomic bombs!" <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I refused the order, challenging EITHER of you by my sacred right as a Decepticon warrior." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "DECISION BY BATTLE!" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "And I told you, I invoked my rights as a medical officer to ask for voluntary stand-ins." Blueshift looks around him as a DEATH CAGE draws near. "What? No! I'm supposed to be doing the sharpshooting thing!" He calls over to Blast Off. "Hey, Blast-Off, I'm a bit tied up here, could you shoot me from over there?" <'Decepticon'> Misfire says, "According to the Decepticon Field Manual that is a valid challenge...unless a medical officer...ooooooohhhh, bad news Backfire...." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "What does it say, Misfire?" <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "And spare me your mockery of justice, speak in lamens terms." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "And there goes my shooting assistant. How am I supposed to put on a demonstration without my assistant? ....AND WHY IS MY DEMONSTRATION RELEGATED TO SECOND STAGE?" <'Decepticon'> Loudspeaker Festival Barker exclaims, "A reminder, that anyone involved in the Death Cage Challenge can request a substitute, as long as that substitute has a -Fire in their name! SO SAYETH THE GOLDEN DISCS." <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "Shoot me from over there, Blast Off" Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior becomes slightly alarmed at the announcement...for a moment. It's subtle, the shift in him. Why if it weren't for his stoney mask, onlookers might think that...that he's smiling? "Oh...this I think I could enjoy." He chuckles, that dark, malevolent noise that only passibly qualifies as laughter. There is no warmth to it. His fingers roll as he comes up on stage, his posture perfect, his gait, slow. The Samurai's hand goes to his blade, as he steps beneath the cage. After a moment, he removes his hand from his sheathed blade. <'Decepticon'> Misfire says, "It says that a Medical Officer can revoke the challenge, if there is a stand-in...." In the audience, Blindfire and Crossfire both take three steps back at the Barker's exclamation. Americon looks up, baffled, and still in his banana outfit as the DEATH CAGE descends down around him. "Huh." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Are you serious? Cowardly lot of medics." <'Decepticon'> Misfire says, "True, but they are Union..." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Wait, since I'm a Registered Nurse.. does that mean I can have a stand-in as well?" Blast Off grumbles back to Blueshift..."That just might be something I could arrange..." But then he shakes his head. "No, I guess you must go do your event... and I will do mine... somehow. Until somebody substitutes...somewhere..." <'Decepticon'> Misfire says, "Plus have you ever been repaired without your pain receptors turned off? You only have that happen once..." Once her gifts are stashed away and autographs signed Scorn joins the others, still dressed in her outfit and flanked by fellow Insectifemmes who fan out to get pestered by mechs or go about their business. Stardust in particular beelines for Blitzwing to keep him company since Scorn isn't giving him much attention today. Instead she busies herself by coming up behind Dustoff and placing hands on his shoulders, sharp chesire grin coming up beside his face. "Doctor." She greets. "What's this I see? Doing work? At a festival? Tsk tsk." A finger wags at him. "I do hope you enjoyed the show though." She looks up a moment to address the crowd, smiling bright, "In fact, I hope you all enjoyed it!" And then a cage begins to descend on the stage, Scorn perking in interest. Ohh, this'll be fun. <'Decepticon'> Misfire says, "Hmmmmm.........Medical Officer...let's see...yep, looks like Nurse qualifies..." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Dibs on Galvatron." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire laughs maniacally, "Your move, Dustoff." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "I'll send a letter of request to Scorponok. I'm sure he'll appreciate acting as a stand-in. After all, I hold him in high regard. He's very capable. I'd expect him to do well... Uh, and, best of luck requesting /Lord/ Galvatron after acting like you own him. *cough*" And now Blueshift, Americon, and Bludgeon are going to have to duel each other in a free-for-all? Hah, now this is going to be interesting, he thinks, as the 'Death Cage' approaches the stage. But then Blurr receives a pulsewave from Specter. << I know, but as you can tell this isn't exactly going as planned. I got the intel delivered, though.>> He notices Blast Off is still searching for 'assistant' in his shooting demonstration, and he's tempted to volunteer, just to humiliate him again, but perhaps that would draw too much unwanted attention... Personalitron milks the cheap Death Cage Descending pop. "And so begins the Death Cage Challenge!" He points dramatically at Blueshift and Americon. "As you know, both of you have the right to request a CHAMPION with -Fire in their name. Misfire and Backfire are both here... DO YOU CHOOSE...A CHAMPION?" A laser lights show starts above them. Fancy stuff. <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Request nothing, it is upon YOU to enact this if you want me to follow your stupid order." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "BESIDES, you are stupid and no one likes you." "I CHOOSE... Mrs. Doubtfire!" Americon says. <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "They all told me about it, behind your back." <'Decepticon'> Bludgeon says, "Its like this is model creation day." <'Decepticon'> Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Who did, Backfire?" "I don't want to let Blast Off down!" Blueshift grumbles. "I will choose MISFIRE as my champion, to allow me to be freed up to do my duty!" He starts to walk off the stage, but isn't fast enough, and the edge of the descending cage catches on the top of his head, shearing him in half as it lowers. "SHEARGH!" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Save the good bits for me, Bludgeon~." Personalitron raises Americon's arm. "Americon has chosen the -Fire most recently in a dress that we all doubt...BACKFIRE!" A giant spotlight finds Backfire. A giant spotlight also finds Misfire. "And Blueshift chooses...Misfire! REPORT TO THE DEATH CAGE!" <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "FINE, you know what? I.. BACKFIRE, shall face Scorponok for this to be decided." Looking nervous, Misfire glances around, "Did you say Fire? Ohhh, my name is spelled fyre. A common mistake...." Then as Blueshift chooses him, "Did he say Misfire or Ms. Fire?" <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Because you lack bravery, curr." <'Decepticon'> Bludgeon says, "...." Dustoff turns his attention to the fight. Time to watch. He does pull out that Data-pad, though. <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Hmm, yeah, best of luck with that inelligible standin." <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "At least I fight my own fights, coward." The laser light show spells out the Death Cage Challenge Main Event: BLUDGEON VS BACKFIRE VS MISFIRE Dustoff looks up at Scorn. "Doing...work, yeah. I did enjoy the show, though. Very nice..." He tucks the data-pad away. "Figured if fights are going to be a centerpiece, might as well be on-call to fix broken limbs and the likes. Here, have a seat," he pulls out another field stool from his pack. Looking up Aimless points, "That is Misfire..." Misfire facepalms. "So it does, so it does..." Misfire makes his way towards the Death Cage. Aimless stays still as Misfire looks back at his weapon. "You coming Aimless?" Aimless snickers, "My name doesn't end in fire...." Misfire glares, "But we are a couple!" Looking around, "Err, partners, err...a team..." Blitzwing eventually sits back down, suffering through the rest of the show until he can claim his prize. At the most recent advertisement, he cups his hands to either side of his mouth and utters his dissatisfaction. "BOOOOO I HOPE THEY ALL THREE DIE" Casual arrogance, thy name is Bludgeon. He simply waits. The Death Cage comes down about him slowly. He reaches up to touch it, no doubt electrified. Sparks fly from his hand. He rubs his fingers together, still smouldering. He looks over to the others, and with a deadpan expression, says simply "Ouch." Blast Off is standing there, looking slightly impatient... and then Blueshift suffers grevious bodily injury BEFORE he can even participate in the Death Match. He faceplatepalms. <> Then he hears something about Backfire and Misfire participating in the Death Match. Gah, so THAT's where Backfire ran off to! Figures he'd show up NOW... and still be unavailable for "accidental" mechslaughter via shooting demonstration. And... Misfire? He radios the Targetmaster. <> Then he looks around and notices "Fasttrack" is still in the area... but everyone else is running off to watch the Death Match, naturally. Bah, there's not much point if he doesn't have an audience. Americon blinks. "I wanted to fight the guy or something! Ah, man..." He tries to walk away, but instead he walks into the cage, is electrified and knocked out. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior raises his head, gesturing to the cage, "Room enough for one more...Blitzwing." The word rolls off his vocalizer, now THAT was a worthy opponent. And how he relished the thought of close quarters.... In reply to Blast Off, the two halves of Blueshift just lie there, and then slowly roll down the steps of the stage Decepticon law states, when your name is spelt out in laser lights.. you have to arrive. It's like when Galvatron needs a ride somewhere, Cyclonus just shows up in vehicle mode. And so, the F-16 streaks through the laserlights and transforms into robot mode; hitting the ground with the help of anti-gravs. "And so, they gathered the three most GLORIOUS members of the faction to do battle." he speaks to no one but himself, stalking under the lowering Death Cage. Giving both Bludgeon and Misfire nods, the Seeker bows his head and places his hands before him. "Please, fellow Decepticons. Join me in reciting the ancient Decepticon warrior chant before we do GLORIOUS battle." he gestures to the other two to follow suit. "Mh, good point." Scorn muses. "Althouugh, if one of them is too far gone to be helped.. maybe you could slip 'em my way?" She arches a brow to accompany a sly smile at him before bowing head slightly in thanks and taking a seat beside him. "Ah, thank you, Doctor. By the way, I don't suppose I have any upcoming checkups scheduled, do I? You always seem to keep on top of those." She asks casually while eyeing the stage and taking a moment to call up to the Pretender, "Aim for the head!" Looking at Blitzwing, Misfire gives a hurt look, "But, I thought we were friends..." Finally he gets closer towards Bludgeon, "Heya Bludgeon...How is it going? Feeling good? Sorry about that crack about the face...Are you still mad? It is hard to tell, cause, your mouth, is kinda, not moving..." Misfire laughs nervously. He waves to Backfire, "Heya Bro!" He then looks off at Blast Off, signaling that he is ready. Dustoff grins at Scorn's first remark. "Yeah, I can make sure they end up in the Hive for treatment." He then checks his records. "A follow-up to make sure no abnormalities are lingering from that whole Insecticlone incident. No major scheduled appointments, though, so it should be a quick in-and-out." Blitzwing's caterwauling is abruptly cut short as he feels a light poking on his thigh. He bwuhs, turning and looking right over Stardust. "Down here," she chirps. Blitzwing peers downward, and instantly beams. "Ah, there's my girl. Please, join me..." The triplechanger holds his hands out for the femme, who clasps a few of his fingers tightly as the mech pulls her up and sets her back down on his thigh. "Excited for the fight?," he asks. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior regards Misfire without a word. He steps forward towards Backfire, then glances aside to Misfire again. Perhaps Backfire was stalling with this warrior chant scheme, but Bludgeon actually did know of several. After a moment, a helix of energy surrounds him. The smaller tank-con form of Bludgeon is in his stead. He drops down two feet to the ground in a practiced move. IF Backfire actually did a chant, certainly he'd join in, but as it were, it felt more like a sneak attack move on their part. He'd expect nothing less, and he'd be prepared for nothing less... A helix of digital framework surrounds him, as the bot within appears, Bludgeon has shed his exterior nonsense for his true form. Scorn gives a faint snerk at the 'in and out' remark, but that's because she's a heathonous thing. "I'll stop by tomorrow then, once I'm caught up with my duties and such. I'd hate to think that anything would be lingering though." She shudders in disgust. "Horrid abominations. I'm glad they're all dead." Looking over at Bludgeon and Backfire, Misfire shrugs, "There is a chant?" Dustoff nods. "Yeah... I can agree to that. Would've liked to cut one open to find out what makes them run, though." He turns his attention to the fight. "How are the others doing? Kickback and Buzzkill? Seems to be a fair bit of contention going on if scuttlebutt's got any truth to it." 'Fasttrack' watches Blueshift get cut in half on stage, and grimaces. "Ouch," he mutters, still smirking. That pathetic scrapheap. Will he ever witness that guy doing anything worthwhile? Doubt it. He saunters over to Scorn, Dustoff, and Blast Off, nodding to the Insecticon female. "Nice dance routine." he comments. He still needed to get an answer to his question about Galvatron. With head bowed, Backfire begins chanting in a high-pitched shrill voice. ~Lo, there do I see Straxus. Lo, there do I see Vector Sigma, and my spark, and my lasercore. Lo, there do I see the line of the Decepticons, Back to the first, Megatron, who chose to decieve! Lo, they do call to me. They bid me take my place among them, In the halls of the afterspark! Where the brave may live forever!~ Once the show is done, Backfire unclasps his hands and raises his head. "Thank you, HONORABLE warriors." he comments, giving Dustoff a wink of his optic at that remark. "It pleases me to find -some- mettle of warrior in our faction still." After saying his peace, Backfire takes a couple of steps back and gets ready for the brawl. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Protected. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Backfire has 'skipped' his action for this round. Stardust is still in her getup, so gold attire compliments nicely with deep pink and light lavender colors accented with white and black. She's grinning bright up at Blitzwing at the moment, looking starstruck, "Oh yes, it looks like it'll be exciting! And.. well you know, Scorn never mentioned how much bigger you were in person!" Meanwhile Scorn cranes her head up at the so called Fasttrack, smiling sharply, "Ah, why thank you, dear. ...Hm." Smile drops a little and brow lofts. "You look familiar.. we haven't met, have we?" Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior regards Misfire without a word. He steps forward towards Backfire, then glances aside to Misfire again. Perhaps Backfire was stalling with this warrior chant scheme, but Bludgeon actually did know of several. After a moment, a helix of energy surrounds him. The smaller tank-con form of Bludgeon is in his stead. He drops down two feet to the ground in a practiced move. IF Backfire actually did a chant, certainly he'd join in, but as it were, it felt more like a sneak attack move on their part. He'd expect nothing less, and he'd be prepared for nothing less... Dustoff looks over at Fasttrack as well. "YOU!" He points accusingly. "You...are well past-due for a diagnostic, if records are correct. Lots of holes and gaps..." He mutters. "Here, sit, let me get the kit out..." He starts rummaging through his pack. Staring dumbfounded at Backfire, "I didn't know you could sing...." Misfire reaches up to wipe a tear off his optic bar before he looks at Bludgeon, then outside the cage, then back at Backfire. "So, how do we decide who attacks first?" Misfire smiles at the others, "Paper, Rock, Laser?" Personalitron melts into the crowd now that the MAIN EVENT is on... "Someone find me that Tarantula femme. All those arms..." Bludgeon responds curtly with a nod to Backfire. "I did not expect you to be versed in chants. Perhaps I misjudged you, Backfire." He draws his energy blade, waving it before him in a slow pass which totally isn't making lightsabre whooshing sounds. "I believe I know how this fight is meant to be." The blade points towards both of the two, "You both share enough common ground, not to mention you both fear my wrath enough that a gangup is inevitable. So be it then, this is a fair fight." Never let it be said Bludgeon misses an opprotunity for some payback. He lunges into the pair, his sword whipping back and forth fluidly as he adjusts to take on the two of them! Combat: Bludgeon strikes Misfire with his Ruckus Area attack! -1 Combat: Bludgeon misses Backfire with his Ruckus Area attack! -1 Blitzwing chuckles some, feeling oddly important to the smaller femme. Though at the mention of Scorn, the triplechanger snorts. "Right. Well, let's forget all the things Scorn might have had to say about me. Let's let you work your own perception, eh?" Blitzwing glances back up to the fight, smiling. "This oughta be good. And lucky you, I know a thing or two about combat. You got any questions, babe, you just ask away." 'Fasttrack' nods at Scorn. "Really?" Everyone keeps on saying that, it was kind of disturbing. "I don't think we've met, maybe it was someone who looked similar. Anyway, I'm Fasttrack." But when Dustoff insists on a checkup, he cringes away. "Uh, not now. I mean, we're in the middle of a celebration! Remind me later, okay?" Eh-heh... Blast Off , still standing there as everyone else just ignores the Seeker cut completely in half, shakes his head and decides that he'll do the decent thing and at least check on the mech. The sliced-in-half Con is obviously not up to being an assistant now, but the shuttleformer still goes over and ... well, he's not exactly sure what to do. He debates awhile, then tries to at least make sure the two halves line up together. There, he did SOMETHING for the mech. The shuttleformer is not entirely ice cold, after all. He looks up and spots Dustoff. "Hey, medic! Here's a case for you. A BASKETcase, even at the best of times, but still..." "I'm FULL of surprises!" Backfire smiles somewhat daftly, pointing to his head. Inside the head, two lights remain. One is burnt out, the other flashes slowly in red. "Well, I wasn't going to tell you but.." the Seeker pauses, eyeing something on the ground. Bending low to pick it up, the sword swing sails right over his head and into the steel cage behind him. "LOOK, I found a golden coin!" he cheerfully reports, standing up to show everyone. Then Bludgeon is all up in his grill. "Dude, if you wanted it.. here." Backfire surrenders the 'coin', which turns out to just be a small dot sized flake from Scorn's dancing outfit. "Oh, right. Combat!" he cheers, laying down and whipping out a pistol. Using anti-gravs to push him forward on the ground, and inbetween Bludgeon's legs, Backfire takes some shots at his underside.. forgetting to kill the anti-gravs and crashing into the opposite side of the steel cage. "Ouch, that was smarts!" the Seeker whines, dirt and metal shavings stuck in his face. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Backfire strikes Bludgeon with his Crotch Shots! (Pistol) attack! Staring at Bludgeon, "Woooahh, what is that?" Misfire starts to back up, "Team up? I thought this was for showwwww....AIIEEEE!" Misfire screams as the energy blade slices across his right shoulder, opening a large gash and the force sending Misfire to go sprawling on the ground." Scrambling back towards his feet, he pulls out one of his original weapons, one he had before Aimless. Aimless stares, points and screams, "I thought you got rid of that Home Wrecker!!!" Misfire flashes Aimless a smile, "I told you to join me...Just me and Vera in here..." Misfire then refocuses on the battle, pointing his weapon back at Bludgeon. "Sorry, Boss...But Bro's before Bosses." Before he can pull the trigger, Misfire stares at Backfire, "WAIT! I wanted the Coin!" Misfire then absently pulls the trigger, Primus knows where the blast is going, but it heads vaguely towards Bludgeon. Combat: Misfire strikes Bludgeon with his Firing without looking! attack! -3 Scorn's antennas immediately perk at Fasttrack's name, optics brightening. "Fasttrack! I knew you looked familiar. Honestly, how could I forget one of the fastest mechs in the Ibex races?" She grins and stands, moving in uncomfortably close to the mech and wrapping an arm around his shoulders and speaking lowly in a smooth tone. "You know, I didn't appreciate you not calling me back last time I saw you. And to think I let you bend my wings for nothing?" This may or may not be the best situation for him right now. Across the way Stardust just nods with a pleasant smile on her face, 'fluffy' antennas twitching while watching the fight take place. "Actually, I was wondering.. mind if I come with you after the festival? I don't have any plans tonight." Score one for Blitzwing. Dustoff looks at Fasttrack critically. "Alright... but don't come complaining to me if you find yourself infested with nano-mites nibbling on that internal circuitry of yours. I'll just laugh and shrug and toss you in an oil-bath for a Decacycle or so. Ever had those things? Seen them infest someone, they find the sensory receptors and amplify everything... it's like an itch at first, spreading throughout your limbs until your whole body feels it. Then it starts to grow, turning into agonizing pain... You'll be lucky if you can even tolerate writhing on the ground." He nods slowly. "Or, you know what? You'll be fine for another day. I'll make a notation... Uh, tomorrow. How's about just prior to Midcheck? I'll get Twidget to key you in." Dustoff looks over at Blast Off, then to the indicated basketcase... "Uh... sure? Send him over." He glances back at Scorn, chuckling softly as she jumps Fasttrack. <'Decepticon'> Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Blitzwing, quit eyeing that prostibot and check me out man! I'm totally kicking butt out here!!" Bludgeon has a mouth now, in this mode, and he seems amused. "That's right, work on your mutual enemy.." He staggers a bit from the crotch shots and surprisingly target-hitting blast of Misfire. "You both excel so much at hitting me when I'm on your side. I should expect no less to see the same against me!" With that he reaches forward to Backfire, "And since you seem to be the real warrior...." He grasps at Backfire, his blade held back in his other hand...he brings it forwards in one impaling thrust, "Then I should eliminate YOU first!" He's grinning, he's actually grinning as he gives Backfire a lesson.... Combat: Bludgeon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Bludgeon strikes Backfire with his A short sharp lesson! attack! Blast Off looks down at the pieces of Blueshift. "Send him ...over? There's...energon... leaking everywhere. It's... gross." He glares back at Dustoff. "Do I LOOK like a transport gumby?" The Combaticon hears a Misfire-ish scream and glances over at the arena. <> Dustoff sighs, making his way over to pick up Blueshift. "I'll take care of it..." He grabs the pieces of Mech Blast Off's holding and, rather unceremoniously, starts making his way back to his impromptu station, totally unphased by the mess. Blitzwing's features brighten considerably at the forward-thinking femme. "Not at all, my dear. To be honest, I'd love to have company tonight. Well, your company, anyway." The triplechanger smiles a wolfish smile to Stardust, but his features fall flat as Backfire's voice squeals out from his personal radio. Blitzwing glances at it, then back to Stardust. "I... don't know that person." Blitzwing turns his radio off. Oh really? What is with people grabbing him like that all the time? Ugh. Blurr/Fasttrack tries to ignore her embrace as much as possible, nodding at Dustoff as he rambles about nano-mites, though he's only half-listening. "Uh....uh-huh. Yeah, sounds good." "Uh," he begins. "Sorry, I just got busy. I was going to get around to it a few mega-cycles ago..." He subtly tries to get out of her grasp. Blast Off nods and watches Dustoff go, glad not to have to dirty his hands. He SHOULDN'T have to, after all! Well... since the shooting demo seems a no-go now, he heads towards the Death Arena to see how Misfire is doing. H walks past Scorn and "Fasttrack" as he does so, commenting to Scorn: "That was a fine show. You and your performers were very skilled and the choreography was skillfully done! You should be proud." Squirming on the ground in Bludgeon's grasp, Backfire lets out a shriek cry when the blade impales itself through the Seeker's left shoulder. Circuitry sparks, green energon flows, wires dangle as the left arm is rendered pratically useless. When his vision finally clears, Backfire grabs ahold of the handle of the blade and actually LIFTS himself up off the ground.. digging the blade in further. "GAH!" he let's out, coming face to face with the Pretender through a pained effort. "You have no idea, I'm the WARRIOREST of them all!" he cackles, pulling his Hypno-Ray Rifle from subspace. Leaning his head in closer, Backfire places the end of the weapon right next to Bludgeon's temple. "In fact, they used to call me 'Backfire, Warrior Commander of the Warrior Four'. That was when we were four, you know. Now there's only three, well.. one. Brawny is the only one who survived, but he's pretty beefy like you." he rambles. "ANYWAYS, let's get dangerous!" Backfire cheers, pulling the trigger on the usually malfunctioning weapon. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire strikes Bludgeon with his Hypno-Shell Rifle attack! Standing, Misfire holds up his hands, gun waving in the air, "That is a low blow Bludgeon! I have been practicing! And I only hit you like once or seven times in a real battle!" His shoulder wound starts to leak again, as he watches in horror as Bludgeon seems to stab Backfire, "WOAH! Bro! That looks like it hurt...maybe not insects out of your head back, but still pain..." As his radio chitters, he comms in code back to Blast Off, <>. Misfire looks at Backfire and then Bludgeon. Following Backfire's lead, Misfire moves to swing his weapon at Bludgeon's head! Combat: Misfire strikes Bludgeon with his Gun stock to the head! (Punch) attack! Swindle is still here!... He's just off in the background, having started up a rather large betting pool on how the fighting compatition is going to turn out. And rigging the odds so it doesn't matter who bets how much and who wins, he's going to come out on top anyways. Bludgeon removes his energy blade from Backfire, the humming weapon making a hissing sound as it is drawn out of its wicked sheath. He looks over at Misfire then. He is in full control of this combat. Perhaps the duo could overcome him, but he was writing the playbook, and that was the challenge he saw here. He steps forward towards Misfire, "Your only hope here is teamwork. Then one of you will inevitably stab the other in the back before I am downed. Perhaps not honorable in its own right, but a tried and t" He is then shot with one of Backfire's strange shells, "taters and popsickles, you'll find the habadasher that broke up the second rotisserie flaccid!" Then he is clouted in the back of the head, "Avalance sassafrass! When the pipes ring bellbottoms, you'll see the" and Bludgeon says no more because from above, an enormous counterweight from the scaffolding above flattens him, dropping him through the cage floor. Up above, a rather pale yellow tank con looks down in total dismay. All eyes are on him. "Uhm....oops?" Laughingstock meekly starts to disappear away from the scene before Bludgeon recovers. LATER Laughingstock sits with his mystery partner all covered in shadow, counting shanix. "This was the best idea ever, just being all sorts of clumsy. We really cleaned up...... .... ... Eh, Swindle?" Combat: Bludgeon's Grab attack on Backfire goes wild! Combat: Bludgeon strikes Blast Off with his Grab attack! "Hm.. well I wish you did sooner. Anyway, be sure to contact me later, won't you?" Scorn smirks and slips Blurr/Fasttrack her personal frequency before giving him some breathing room and dipping head to Blast Off's compliment. "Why thank you, glad you liked it. Since it went over so well I wonder if I should schedule more shows like it. ..You know, to keep the troops' morale up and all." She ponders this for a minute until the antics on stage catch her attention and Bludgeon is out for the count! The femme frowns at this, pouting faintly. "Aw, what? I was hoping for Bludgeon to win. Talk about cheap." Stardust raises a brow between Blitzwing and Backfire before leaning in and keeping her voice low. "That's Backfire, right? Isn't he.. kinda stupid?" And then she also catches Bludgeon's demise, jumping a little in Blitzwing's lap and covering mouth with a hand. "Oh no! I hope he's okay..." Dustoff settles himself by Scorn and company, giving the insecticon femme what looks like one of Blueshift's fingers...or...something. Who knows. It fell off of the beat up mech. He just goes about getting the guy glued back together, ho-humming and whatnot... Fasttrack, as a result, is pointedly ignored. "Nice follow-up bro!" Backfire shouts, when they manage to hit Bludgeon's head with the one-two punch! Backing off, the Seeker gives Misfire a nod. "Alright, now it's time to put the protoforms to bed!" he laughs, his entire body shaking from the effort. His left arm falls off and hits the ground in a pool of green energon. Either not caring or noticing, Backfire raises his right arm and primes the Fool-Fusion Cannon for fire. Then Bludgeon is knocked into next week, smashing a hole right in their cagematch floor. Peering down it, Backfire looks back up towards the others and Misfire. "Does that mean we won?" Staring at Bludgeon as he starts speaking gibberish, Misfire looks at Backfire and holds up his hand, "HIGH FIVE BRO!" Then the counterweight smashes through Bludgeon, Misfire stares in awe. "WOAH! Backfire, I didn't even see your plan until now!" Then as the crowd calls out Laughingstock, Misfire looks up and frowns, "Ohhhh..." He then looks at Backfire as it is just the two of them. He holds up his hand again. "YES!!! FIRE BROS WIN AGAIN! HIGH FIVE!" Misfire flashes Backfire a wide smile. Scorn also rather casual takes the finger handed to her, wasting no time in popping it in her mouth and chewing. Delicious! Bitesize and not even messy. Why.. you could call it a finger food, even! Ha! What the slag is Blast Off going to do with AIMLESS? The Combaticon puzzles on that one, then shrugs and radios back <> He nods to Scorn. "Yes! I think that would be quite nice." Then suddenly there's a commotion and a counterweight strikes Bludgeon. A part of the scaffolding begins to buckle, and before Blast Off (whose back is turned to it) knows what hit him, it falls and knocks him on the head. "OW!" He looks up and glares, rubbing his head. "What the blazes?" Blitzwing grumbles, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, yes. On both counts. Completely inept." Blitzwing then starts almost as much as Stardust, but for her sudden outburst and nothing to do with what's transpired on stage. "Oh, he'll be fine. I'm sure it was just a staged event, anyway." He waves a dismissive hand. Dustoff says nothing! Not about Scorn, at least. "Huh...well, someone had fun with this guy..." He mutters and calls up a few of the nearby gumbies. "Sprockets, Twidget... vacation's over, get him carted off..." Blueshift can be fixed later, for now? Duct tape. Lots of duct tape. It's an industry standard... He looks back at Scorn. "Eh, I think he's going to make it." 'Fasttrack' looks slightly relieved as Scorn finally lets go of him, nodding fervently at her. "Yes, yeah...I will." He tries to hide a chagrin as she chows down on Blueshift's finger. Yech. Insecticons. It's no wonder we never wanted any of them on our side... he thinks to himself. He then wipes the disgusted look off of his face and leans casually against a support for some souvenir stand. "So, you mechs think Galvatron's gonna show up again soon? I mean he didn't really let some Autobot wannabe knock him out?" High-fiving Misfire with his one remaining arm, Backfire smiles back and faces the crowd. "I totally meant to do that, of course. When I was shooting at his crotch, one of my shots hit the scaffolding. I ALLOWED Bludgeon to pin me with his sword, just so WE.. FIRES could get him into position." the Seeker makes up on the spot. "But Misfire deserves most of the praise, he acted like he didn't know the plan the entire time!" Backfire gives the Targetmaster a pat on the back, "Take a bow! Did you have acting classes at the academy??" Scorn eyes Blueshift's body when Dustoff gets to taping him up, just frowning a bit and sighing softly, "I figured you'd say that. Ah well, no big loss. He isn't the tastiest mech anyway." Fasttrack just gets a shrug. "Who knows. Anyway, I think I'll be off to enjoy the rest of the festival. You mechs enjoy yourselves." She smirks and winks to all three of them and steps off, commenting to Blitzwing in passing. "Be nice to my femme, Blitzwing. I don't want to hear about anything bad happening to her." And with a shimmy of hips she's off into the crowds. "I certainly hope so." Stardust bobs head in a nod, eyeing Scorn when she approaches and just offering a little wave in her wake. Until Blitzwing is good and ready to go she'll just sit quietly in his lap. However, likely a while after they've left together Blitzwing will somehow find out a terrible truth down the road. Stardust is actually a dude. A very womanly dude. And somewhere far away Scorn will probably be laughing at her trick. Got yah, Blitzwing! Ooooh, tough break for Bludgeon. But that's a wonderful break for Swindle, because most of the odds had been riding on the Pretender, due to their strange but highly durable construction, plus the evil samurai's overall skill and experience, being the victor. This sudden turn of events rakes in a massive amount of cash for the Combaticon swindler. LATER "And you certainly earned your cut of the earnings," Swindle replies in a hushed tone that somehow still carries some of his charismatic demeanor. "Told you sometimes acting like a baffoon can help dupe the unaware." It works for Vortex and Brawl. Though the latter really is that stupid. Once his accomplice is paid, Swindle disappears back into the shadows from which he had come. Smiling back at Backfire, Misfire points a finger at Backfire, "I KNEW IT! You always have plan, Ma'fire always said you were the smart one." Misfire, "Oh man, of course you allowed him! It ALL makes sense now!" Misfire takes a bow as Backfire commands him and pats him on the back. "Oh Primus, I took Acting, 104 - Faking injury to lure an Autobot in close so you can grab a weapon and shoot him when a younger reckless Autobot interrupts like 1,135 times." Misfire smiles. "'Fires for LIFE!" Misfire bear hugs Backfire. "You the 'Mech!" Dustoff watches as Scorn turns to depart, offering a nod. "Be well!" His questions were unanswered, but they can always be addressed later. He starts cleaning energon from his hands, looking pointedly at Fasttrack. "Huh? Show up soon?" He shrugs. "Only thing I know is that he's got to come in to get the focusing lens for his cannon polished some time soon." "This should be a lesson, Decepticons." Backfire continues, "Teamwork can overcome even the most DANGEROUS of foes." he points down into the pit Bludgeon has fallen into. "Take a lesson fro.." He's suddenly cut-off as Misfire envelops him in a bear hug! Lifting up Backfire for a second, Misfire lets go of his bear hug of Backfire. Smiling at Backfire, Misfire looks around, "Primus that was fun! Oh yeah, and Teamwork is One Fourth the battle!" He flashes a thumbs up at Backfire. Elsewhere in the crowd, Aimless makes his way to Blast Off, pulling at the Combaticon's armor. "So, you are my caregiver now? I need smokes and a drink..." Aimless then looks at the cage, "What those morons won?" Aimless face palms and sighs, "I was looking forward to being the sixth Combaticon..." Aimless wonders back off. Blast Off feels something tugging at his leg. He looks down at Aimless. "Smokes? What?..." The Combaticon doesn't even know what that means, and doesn't have time to learn, either, as the Nebulan wanders off again. "I... just really, really don't understand organics...." he mutters. But... Misfire WON? <> He continues heading towards the Arena, noticing Swindle still doing his thing. <> "You like that bozo?" Backfire points at Blast Off, speaking to Misfire of course. "Ah well, just let him know that this Aerospace team-up isn't made of weaksauce!" Looking at Backfire, then where he is pointing. Peering around, Misfire looks perplexed. "I don't see a Bozo behind Blast Off...But yeah! Blast Off has been giving me target practice training and helping my combat Skillzzzz..." Misfire waves at Blast Off before looking at Backfire smiling. "I am glad you became the Seeker...and Aerospace for life!" Blast Off overhears Backfire's comment as he walks up to the Arena. "Bozo? BOZO???!!! Are you referring to ME?....I have had quite ENOUGH of YOU lately, you delusional Seeker. What is your problem, anyway?" He nods to Misfire approvingly, then goes back to glaring at Backfire. "Not you, you bozo. Him!" Backfire points to an appropriately named clownbot behind him, juggling for some Decepticons. They're currently shooting at his feet, making him 'dance', and taking bets on when he'll drop the first item. "Tell your new partner good riddance!" 'Fasttrack' absently nods his congratulations to Backfire and Misfire. "Good work, mechs." Though he has a feeling that counterweight was either an accident or a conspiracy put into action by someone other than Misfire aor Backfire. Someone smarter. Like Swindle. Oh well--Decepticon idiocy at his finest. Blast Off is... completely lost. "New partner? What?" He takes a step towards the orange Seeker. "TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE RAMBLING ON ABOUT... or there WILL BE a shooting demonstration, after all!" His trigger finger twitches. Peering around, Misfire sees the Bozotron, Clown Prince of Lower Vos. Misfire starts to clap, "I love that guy!!!" He smiles at Backfire, "Good looking out Backfire!" Misfire points at Bozotron, "It is existential art making us question the point of a war that last for Vorns with no end in sight. Very Meta..." Misfire blinks and looks around, "Oh, Yeah. Thanks for looking out for Aimless Blast Off! I'll take him back, you didn't give him smokes? They only make him cranky before his bed time." Aimless yells, "I AM NOT A CHILD YOU IDIOT!" Misfire waves at Aimless. "Oh there you are!" Personalitron strides back on stage as the Death Cage is lifted from the stage! "I think we've got some winners, and those winners are Misfire and Backfire!" The crowd screams with approval. Personalitron milks it. "And since these two were chosen champions, let's here it for this year's winners of the Cosplay Contest AND the Empire Festival Championship...BLUESHIFT AND AMERICON!!" Giant digital banners of Blueshift and Americon drop down. There are fireworks. Stan Bush songs. They are the stuff of legends now. One of the Galactic Assembly members looks at another, confused. They are both covered in Bonecrusher's dry blood. "The hell just happened today?" The other one just shrugs. Americon, still unconscious, bursts into flame for no discernable reason. Blast Off mutters again as Misfire comments on "smokes"...."I don't even know what those are...." Shaking his head, he nods at the Targetmaster. "Regardless, I am glad to help. Though... I'm not sure HOW I did?" Then the Combaticon even deigns to cheer a bit for his friend as Misfire is applauded by the crowd. Blitzwing quietly snakes an arm around Stardust's shoulders, lifting his free hand and describing battle techniques, stances, power levels, feints, counters, and all the like to his companion. At the completion of the demonstration, Blitzwing snaps his free thigh to join in on the applause from the crowd. He glances over at Stardbust, bobbing his head to the exit. "It's about time we got out of here. We want to beat the crowd, babe." Dustoff pushes himself up. "Tell you what... if anyone needs fixing, I'll be in the bay waiting." He gathers up his pack and belongings, glancing around... hrm. Where'd Scorn wander off to? Ahwell... He's off, whistling softly. Smiling at Blast Off, "Well you gave me those pointers on shooting, so I actually hit something! And you made sure Aimless didn't run with scissors or stick a fork in an outlet, or hang himself, or choke on something, or cut his wrist, or take a bunch of meds with intoxicants, or all the silly things he does when left unattended." Misfire pauses, "But that only usually occurs when we get an assignment." Misfire pauses. "Hmm, no...that couldn't be it..." Misfire smiles at Blast Off, "Plus you believed in me, that is like HUGH! 5/7th of the battle easy..." Backfire asks Blast Off, "What's Blitzwing doing with Mistardust?" tapping his head. "And why does he look like a chick now?" Blast Off nods. "Well, yes, there are all THOSE things..." Blast Off says smugly, puffing out his chest. "Well, I do not understand organics at all... but I was glad to be of service." He nods. "I am glad my shooting pointers were of benefit. We should do more. You did well with the information I gave you!" When Backfire asks him a question, he just glares, still not knowing what the slag the mech is even talking about. As the crowds start to disperse, the Combaticon looks around at the scene. "I suppose this wasn't an entire waste of time, then."